The genomic revolution originated in the study of infectious agents, and it is destined to alter the way we diagnose, manage and prevent infectious diseases. This proposal presents a plan to train M.D., M.D. / Ph.D. and Ph.D. scholars as researchers in the pathogenesis, immunology, therapeutics and prevention of infectious diseases through the use of genomics. We propose to prepare all trainees-irrespective of whether they intend to conduct their research at the bench or from the bedside-in fundamentals of both genomics and applied clinical investigation, with the goal of fostering collaborations and enhancing the translation of scientific discoveries into clinical practice. The training program will be interdisciplinary, involving faculty from Infectious Diseases, Biochemistry, Biological Sciences, Gastroenterology, Genetics, Health Research and Policy, Medical Informatics, Microbiology and Immunology, Pathology, and Pediatrics. All fellows will train for at least 2 years. Each trainee will be encouraged to take courses in clinical research and in basic sciences related to genomics. Additionally, each trainee will complete a 2-year (75 hours) interdisciplinary core curriculum in applied genomics of infectious diseases. Beginning in the first year, each fellow will embark on an in-depth research project supervised by one or more of the Program's faculty;in many cases, joint mentoring will involve faculty from different disciplines. In this way, most research projects will be cross-disciplinary. Quarterly seminars by trainees and an annual research retreat will be held to promote interactions between program participants. Ph.D. candidates who have completed their thesis work and M.D. candidates who have completed their clinical training will be evaluated by the Program's Steering Committee and offered admission on the basis of exceptional academic record, faculty interviews and demonstrated interest in interdisciplinary research. Every effort will be made to attract minority candidates. 5 postdoctoral fellows are to be supported by the Program. While support will be guaranteed for 2 years, fellows will be encouraged to seek independent support after the first year. The program intends to meet a recognized need for clinician-scientists in Infectious Diseases who are trained in functional and applied genomics-a strength of Stanford University School of Medicine. Trainees are expected to graduate to academic faculty appointments or to research-oriented positions in federal government, public health or the biotechnology commercial sector.